


Tradition

by battle_goats



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Gladio is determined to carry on a family tradition, even if Ignis doesn't want to cooperate.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimpleLoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/gifts).



Ignis ushered Prompto and Noct into the apartment with the boxes they carried.

"The sooner everything is moved in, the sooner you can sit down," Ignis said. His reassurances did little to curb Noct's whining, but at least he was helping.

"At least all the furniture was brought in already," Prompto said. "Imagine if we had to get a whole couch up here."

"No thanks," Noct groused. He set the box of labeled kitchen supplies down on a counter before collapsing into one of the dining chairs and dropping his head down onto the crowded table.

"Iggy, where do you want the books?" Prompto asked.

"Second bedroom, please. It's to be made an office," Ignis called. He made for the kitchen when Gladio appeared in the apartment doorway.

"Hold on a second," he said. "That was the last of the boxes, right?" Gladio asked.

"Yes, it was."

Ignis approached and allowed himself to be tugged over the threshold and back into the hallway.

"Okay, one last thing we gotta do then," Gladio said. He grinned and bent.

"And wh-what are you doing?! Put me down Gladiolus!"

Ignis' cry caught Noct and Prompto's attention and they watched as Gladio adjusted his grip on Ignis to settle into a bridal carry.

"Better get a picture of this Prom, we'll probably never see Specs look so flustered again," Noct said. Prompto was already pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Put that away! And put me down Gladio!"

"Sorry babe, no can do. I'm following tradition," Gladio said. He took a step forward and Ignis threw an arm around his neck for support.

"What tradition is that?"

They took another step forward and Gladio turned so they would actually fit through the doorway.

"Amicitias always carry their bride through the door when they move in together," Gladio said with a grin.

"I am no primped bride, Gladio," Ignis protested. They crossed the threshold and Gladio put Ignis down. Ignis scowled at Gladio. "You could have at least warned me."

Gladio shrugged.

"Where's the fun in that?" he said as he nudged Ignis up against the wall and kissed him soundly. Noct and Prompto whistled obnoxiously until they pulled away.

"Great, we're done, where's the pizza we were promised?" Noct asked. Ignis only shook his head while Gladio slipped Ignis' phone from his back pocket to order.


End file.
